


Dating a Senshi

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fun thing I started. How would Haurka react if Hotaru started dating? T on the safe side, just because I am not sure how it will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating a Senshi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to something that I thought might be fun to do. If you have any ideas on what kind of person that Hotaru should date let me know in the reviews and you will get credit. Updates on my stories are coming slow because of school, so be patient!

"I don't like it," said Haruka running her hand through her short blond hair.

Michiru couldn't help but laugh. Not many people saw this side of her. "She is sixteen, Haurka. You remember being sixteen."

Haruka's eyes were so wide that Michiru thought they were going to pop out. "Exactly. YOU remember too, I'm sure."

"Can't we just lock Hotaru up until I'm ready."

Michiru kissed her lover on the cheek. "You know we can't do that, and you know you will never be ready."

"Well ok, if she wants to date, she can date Chibi Usa. It's safe enough that way. She can't get pregnant, they get a long already, we know her parents, and she isn't event in this century full time."

"Haruka! You know good and well it doesn't work like that. Plus, if this century's Hotaru was dating the 30th century's Chibi Usa, Setusna would have a fit! Could you imagine the paradox?" Then she thought for a moment. "Are you so sure she is interested in girls?"

"Honestly, I don't care. What kind of person she is interested in. If Chibi Usa has a brother, Hotaru can date him. Even better because we haven't seen him yet, if he exists."

"You remember what happened when the princess couldn't be with the prince in the silver millennium, right?"

Haruka sighed and Michiru put her arms around her and said, "Our dear Hotaru is growing up and you will have to get used to it." Michiru smiled at Haruka. "You don't want to be the scary papa that she doesn't want home when she does have dates, do you?"

"She already asked that I not be home hasn't she?"

"She has."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she didn't want to deal with your wrath, nor do I."

"I am not that bad." She thought for a moment. "Good answer, though."

"You can be, "said Michiru. "Besides, don't you want her to have more of a normal teenage life than we had?"

"We still found each other."

"That was fate. You don't know what kind of life she will have when Crystal Tokyo comes around. We know it's sometime here soon, but we don't know exactly what kind of life she will have. Don't you want her to have fun? It's not all that often that we don't have to fight."

Haurka glared at Michiru, but she knew her love well enough that she knew that she was winning. "She grew so fast when she was a baby, and you were there. You know I am not just being sentimental."  
"I know. Sailor Saturn is her fate, but it's also her curse, so let's go to bed now and we will deal with this later."


End file.
